The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 (Iago PUC's version)/Characters
The list of characters featured in Iago PUC's [[The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 (Iago PUC's version)|version of the third season of The Spectacular Spider-Man]]. Main Protagonists New Warriors A group composed of Spider-Man and his friends who work to face crime and supervillain threats and prove themselves worthy of becoming the next generation of Avengers. Peter Parker / Spider-Man * V/A: Josh Keaton * Biography: A teenager who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. He wears a new modiffied version of his websuit, which can be conjured via nanotechnology by his new upgraded Web-Shooters provided for him by Reed Richards and Tony Stark. * Appearance: The same as in the original show. His current costume is based on the one worn by Tom Holland's character in Captain America: Civil War. His space/underwater suit is based on the Iron Spider suit featured in Avengers: Infinity War. Mary Jane Watson / Tigra * V/A: Tara Strong (replacing Vanessa Marshall from the previous seasons and reprising her role from Ultimate Spider-Man) * Biography: Peter's current girlfriend and love interest who admits awareness of his secret as Spider-Man and joins his crime-fighting campaign after she reassembled the pieces of the Earth Scion of China, which magically granted her the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid tigress with the abilities of fire and ice breathing, night vision, hypnosis and the strengths of several tigers (superhuman strength, stamina, wallclawling and the able to run and swim in superhuman speed). * Appearance: The same as in the original series. Her Tigra persona is based on Greer Grant’s variant in the original comics, but with the costume colored on blue with cat teeth in the belt and added with two golden bracelets and a small silver tiara with a tiger head-shaped sapphire. Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman * V/A: Lacey Chabert, Catherine Taber (as Spider-Woman; exclusively in "A Pair of Webslingers") * Biography: One of Peter's former lovers who remains friends with him and learns of his secret life as Spider-Man. She becomes Spider-Woman after being bitten by a lab spider created by Spencer Smythe in Oscorp and receiving an advanced version of Spider-Man's Web-shooters (which can conjure her Web Suit via nanotech) provided for her by Reed Richards. In her first appearance as Spider-Woman, Gwen used a special nanotech function in her mask which disguised her voice to surprise Spider-Man until he figured out her identity. * Appearance: Based on her more confident and attractive character in the previous season. Her Spider-Woman web-suit is the same as in the Spider-Gwen comic book series, but added with a green variant of Spider-Man's logo in her chest and some white parts of her costume which ressemble a two piece leotard. Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid * V/A: Nadji Jeter * Biography: A new young student in Midtown High who receives spider-like abilities after being bitten by one of the lab spiders created by Spencer Smythe in Oscorp and receiving his own Web-shooters provided for him by Peter Parker, who becomes his teacher. He has a secret crush on Gwen Stacy. * Appearance: The same as in the comics, and toned after the characters in the show. Jack Thompson / Scarlet Spider * V/A: Yuri Lowenthal * Biography: Flash Thompson's shy younger brother and a new young student in Midtown High who receives spider-like abilities after being bitten by one of the lab spiders created by Spencer Smythe in Oscorp and receiving his own Web-shooters provided for him by Peter Parker, who becomes his teacher. * Appearance: He is visually a blond-haired blue-eyed teenager a few inches as tall as Miles. As Scarlet Spider, he sports a web suit ressembling the new Spider-Man suit introduced in Spider-Man: Far From Home added with a red hood. Liz Allan / Firestar * V/A: Alanna Ubach * Biography: One of Peter's former lovers who remains friends with him and learns of his secret life as Spider-Man. She becomes Firestar after Oscorp scientists under Harry Osborn's orders to kidnap her and infuse her with her brother Mark's blood sample, granting her the abilities of flight and pyrokinesis, so that she will be used for Harry's revenge on Spider-Man. She eventually breaks free with help from Spider-Man and Human Torch and trains with the Fantastic Four before going on a crime-fighting spree alongside Spider-Man while going for the codename Firestar. * Appearance: The same as in previous seasons. Her Firestar costume is a one piece leotard version of the one worn by her Earth-1610 counterpart with red gloves and a flaming star logo in her chest. Also, her hair turns auburn and bursts in flames and her eyes ignite sunlight (similarly to DC Comics' Starfire) in her superhero form. Sally Avril / Songbird * V/A: Grey DeLisle * Biography: Liz Allan's best friend who initially mistrusted Peter until she learned of his new career as Reed Richard's science prodigy and also his connection with Spider-Man and vowed not to tell anyone else about it; plus, even apologising for everything she blamed him for. She becomes Songbird after she places the last piece of the Sky Scion of Babylon back to its place, resulting in the Scion transferring its energies towards her and granting her abilities of "Earth's Mightiest Birds of Prey" (including Superhuman Speed Flight (adapted from a Peregrine Falcon), Superhuman Strength and Durability (adapted from a Golden Eagle), Superhuman Intellect (adapted from the Owls, which represent Wisdom and Knowledge in mythology), Night Vision, Sonic Wave bird cry and Camouflage). She can also conjure for herself a pair of Wings in her back, and a Amazonian armor with her bracellets along with a Vibranium staff which can shape-shift into any weapon. She also has a telepathic link with Athena, a Vibranium-powered female Barn Owl named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. * Appearance: The same as in previous seasons. Her Songbird attire is a one-piece blue leotard with a pair of long silver boots, a pair of golden bracellets and a platinum helmet mask with a small Vibranium shard in the forehead. Athena is a regular-sized barn owl with blue eyes and a Vibranium shard in her forehead. Gabriel Stacy / American Knight * V/A: Robbie Daymond * Biography: Gwen's older brother. He becomes American Knight after being injected by rogue scientists working for General Ross with a sample of the Super Soldier formula which created Captain America and donning a special flag-suit and a Vibranium Shield projector provided for him by Tony Stark. * Appearance: Visually a brown-haired green eyed teenager. His American Knight suit is based on the one worn by Rayshaun Lucas in the Marvel Rising franchise. J.A.R.V.I.S. / Vision * V/A: Cameron Bowen * Biography: An Synthezoid made of Vibranium body powered by the Mind Stone which was created by Oscorp Scientists to read and expose metahumans' minds (as part of Harry Osborn's plan to expose Spider-Man's identity in revenge of his actions against his father Norman) until Peter Parker converted the android to his side by uploading his father Richard's AI J.A.R.V.I.S. in its brain. * Appearance: A teenaged variant of Paul Bettany's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Teresa Parker / Stardust * V/A: Mae Whitman * Biography: Peter's long lost younger sister who was born one year after Richard and Mary Parker left their son Peter to live with their uncle Ben and aunt May. In present day, she was later reunited with her brother and, after being protected by him and the Fantastic Four from Tiger Shark, she reassembled the pieces of the Ocean Scion of Atlantis (which was stolen by her parents from Oscorp mercenaries who stole it from the Atlanteans) and was given with the Scion's powers, which granted her Atlantean-based abilities (superhuman strength, speed (making her able to run and swim in maximum speed), stamina and vision (making her able to watch in long distances and in the dark), camouflage, underwater breathing, communication with sea animals and Hydrokinesis, the ability to harness and control water). She now lives with her brother in their aunt May's home and fights alogside Spider-Man as Stardust. As Stardust, she also wields a trident which can be summoned from the star in her armor chest. * Appearance: She is a female younger variant of her brother with a larger hair and green eyes. As Stardust, she has pointed, elven ears, violet eyes and blue hair and sports a one piece leotard based on light green fish skin with a golden belt and a white star logo in her chest. Her trident is a platinum variant of the Trident of Poseidon. Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * V/A: Kathreen Khavari * Biography: A 13-year-old young Inhuman girl who developed the abilities of Size/Shape shifting and Healing factor after exposing herself to the Terrigen Mist on Earth and she uses them to take up the persona of her childhood idol Carol Danvers' former alter-ego and to protect her homestead from its criminal underworld. * Appearance: The same as in [[Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy|Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy]] and Avengers Unleashed. Mantis * V/A: Hynden Walch * Biography: A naive but innocent teenage alien girl with the abilities of Empathy, Astral Projection, Superhuman Leaping, Healing Factor and Plant Manipulation. She first appears in "Lost Seeds" escaping from the Ravagers' ship after she was captured by Nebula to be brainwashed as Ronan the Accuser's living weapon. During her run from the Ravagers and the Kree, Mantis found refuge on Earth, where she met and befriended Spider-Man and his teammates and joined their team, whom she saw as a new family despite having considered herself as an outcast for other alien races. * Appearance: Visually a teenaged variant of Pom Klementieff's character in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and Avengers: Infinity War, but with indigo eyes, pointed, elven ears, and two small plant-based tattooes in her cheeks. She wears a barefoot two-piece dark green leotard, a leaf-made wristlet in her left arm and a blue flower in her hair. Sam Alexander / Nova * V/A: Scott Menville * Biography: A 14-year-old teenager who was chosen to become a new member of the Nova Corps when his father, Jesse Alexander, left behind his Nova helmet. * Appearance: The same as in the current comics. Dante Pertuz / Inferno * V/A: Sam Riegel * Biography: A teenage Inhuman with Pyrokinetic and Magma abilities as well as Healing Factor. He is also Liz Allan's new boyfriend and usually expresses his anger towards his foes in his fiery lava form. * Appearance: Based on his appearance in Avengers: Ultron Revolution, but toned after the characters in the show and wearing a face mask which leaves only his hair and mouth visible. Kevin Chase / Blizzard * V/A: Max Mittelman * Biography: Dante's best friend and a young Inhuman with Ice abilities. * Appearance: Based on the original character featured in the flashbacks of Marvel Rising: Initiation Episode 2, Floor Toms and Spider Webs. His Blizzard suit is a blue and white variant of Inferno's costume with a snowflake logo in his chest and a breathing mask. Kate Bishop / Hawkeye * V/A: Ashly Burch * Biography: A teenage master archer like her uncle Clint Barton. She donned the moniker of Hawkeye after receiving her own suit and prototypes of Barton's equipment and technology. * Appearance: The same as in Marvel Now!, but wearing a one-piece leotard variant of her costume and added with a black ninja mask with golden googles. TBA * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Supporting Characters Avengers A group composed of Earth's Mightiest Superheroes who dedicate their lives protecting humanity from random threats wwhich no hero can fight alone. Steve Rogers / Captain America * V/A: Roger Craig Smith * Biography: The leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He is a potential mentor to Spider-Man and his friends. * Appearance: Based on Chris Evans' character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Tony Stark / Iron Man * V/A: Mick Wingert * Biography: The second-in command and benefactor of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. He is one of Peter's idols and mentors. * Appearance: Based on Robert Downey Jr.'s character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * V/A: Laura Bailey * Biography: An Avenger and highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!, and toned after the females in The Spectacular Spider-Man. Thor * V.A.: Travis Willingham * Biography: An Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * Appearance: Based on Chris Hemsworth's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Bruce Banner / Hulk * V/A: Fred Tatasciore (as Hulk) and Kirk Thornton (as Bruce Banner) * Biography: An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. * Appearance: Based on his appearance in Avengers: EHM! and toned after the males in the show. Jennifer "Jen" Walters / She-Hulk * V/A: Misty Lee * Biography: An Avenger an the Hulk's cousin who shares his same powers. She is also an private attorney. She is first mentioned in the season's first episode "A Pair of Webslingers" as Miss Walters by Mr. Fantastic during a conversation with Spider-Man about having shown the Fantastic Four documments about allegations against J. Jonah Jameson. * Appearance: The same as in the comics and with her white purple leotard. Clint Barton / Ronin * V/A: Troy Baker * Biography: An Avenger and master ninja working as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was formerly known as Hawkeye, a moniker which is now adopted by his equally talented niece Kate Bishop. * Appearance: Visually based on Jeremy Renner's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and wearing his costume from Avengers: Endgame. Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * V/A: Jennifer Hale * Biography: An Avenger and a U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of Kree scientist Mar-Vell's during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. * Appearance: Visually the same as in Avengers: EMH! and toned after the females in the show. Her costume is a one top leotard version of the one worn by Brie Larson's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. T'Challa / Black Panther * V/A: James C. Mathis III * Biography: An Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. He is also armed with his Vibranium Armor, which absorbs kinetic energy and redirects it into a Sonic Wave Pulse. * Appearance: Based on Chadwick Boseman's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. His Black Panther suit is based on the one seen in the 2018 film of the same name and in Avengers: Infinity War. Scott Lang / Ant-Man * V/A: Crispin Freeman * Biography: An Avenger and a redeemed petty thief who reemerged as a hero and prodigy of Pym Industries, becoming the next Ant-Man after Doctor Pym. * Appearance: Based on Paul Rudd's character in MCU, but with details of his appearance in Avengers: EMH!. Fantastic Four A crew of astronauts and outer space explorers who developed their powers following a freak accident in space. They soon became another team of the World's greatest heroes, with the purpose of protecting the innocents from random threats which come by and working to maintain peace with other worlds and keep their surrogate family together. Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic * V/A: Alan Tudyk * Biography: The leader of the Fantastic Four and a super genius, who has the ability to stretch his body into different forms and lengths. He is one of the New Warriors' mentors. * Appearance: Based on Ioan Gruffudd's character in the 2005 Fantastic Four film and its sequel Rise of the Silver Surfer. Susan Storm / Invisible Woman * V/A: Catherine Taber * Biography: A member of the Fantastic Four and Richards' wife, who has the ability to create and manipulate light, allowing her to create force-fields and turn herself and others objects and people invisible. She acts as a mother-figure for Peter Parker. * Appearance: Based on her appearance in Avengers: EHM! and toned after the females in the show. Johnny Storm / Human Torch * V/A: Max Mittelman * Biography: The youngest member of the Fantastic Four and Susan's 25 year-old younger brother, who has the ability to mentally create and manipulate fire and fly. * Appearance: Based on his appearance in Avengers: EHM! and toned after the males in the show. Ben Grimm / The Thing * V/A: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: A member of the Fantastic Four and Richard's best friend, whose body became stone while granting him superhuman strength and durability which match those of the Hulk. He is the team's "muscle man" and pilot of the team's Fantasti-Car. * Appearance: Based on his appearance in Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes and toned after the males in the show. Individual Aunt May Parker * V/A: Nancy Linari (replacing Deborah Strang from the previous seasons and reprising her role from the 2017 Spider-Man TV series and the 2018 video game) * Biography: Peter's aunt who is supportive with his new life as well as his relationship with his friends and his role as Spider-Man, which she confesses to have always been aware of from the beginning. * Appearance: The same as in previous seasons. Captain George Stacy * V/A: Clancy Brown * Biography: Gwen's father and an active NYPD captain who often sees Spider-Man in action (and thus truly believes the web-slinger to be a hero albeit one operating outside of the law). He also reveals himself aware of Spider-Man's identity of Peter Parker and admits his approval of Peter's responsibilities and his friendship with Gwen. Captain Stacy is also a senior executive and leading officer in S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Appearance: The same as in previous seasons. TBA * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: TBA * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: More coming soon... Antagonists Individual Michael "Mike" Jones / The Jackal * V/A: Matt Lanter * Biography: A troubled Midtown High student who was trying to live a regular school life despite being tormented by bullies like Flash Thompson. Things got worse for him after his mother died during the Thunderbolts' battle with Doctor Octopus' Sinister Six during the Avengers' absence and Mike was neitherless bullied just the same way, resulting in him losing his left eye, on which he even broke down into a tantrum over being afraid and weak. Just then, he came across a factory where he ended up in contact with a mask made by Raymond Warren with Mr. Negative's DNA and Doctor Octopus' technology. Putting on the mask, Mike granted enhanced strength and speed which match those of Spider-Man and the abilities to teleport, create duplicate replicas of himself and other subjects and harness Darkforce. Corrupted by the mask's influence and filled with rage, Mike abandoned his identity and adopted the name Jackal while searching for revenge on those of wronged him, starting with the bullies who tormented him and their loved ones. After a fight with Spider-Man and the New Warriors, Mike eventually faced shame of becoming a monster to his remaining family, including his sister Angie whom he loved more, and decided to isolate himself in another planet beyond Earth's reach. His actions had noneless caused bullies to have a change of heart and work hard to make up for what they did wrong; the bully who tormented Mike the most even took responsibility for the Jackal's rampage and turned himself over for the police. * Appearance: Visually a younger teenaged variant of Sebastian Stan's interpretation of Bucky Barnes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe; later added with a blinded left eye. His Jackal persona is a black body suit with blood red claws, and a black grey helmet ressembling a Jackal head (similar to the one worn by Infinite in Sonic Forces) with a demonic left eye and a red eye lense for the right eye. TBA * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: TBA * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: More coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Character List Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series